Shot of Love
by singaluva
Summary: Tsunade's temper flares when Sasuke come waltzing back into the village, so why is it that Sakura's the one who's forced to take care of him?


Alright, this is just a cute little sasusaku one shot that I wrote when I was bored. I just felt like writing a naruto fanfic since because I was long overdue for one. Hope you guys (and girls) like it. =)

"Sakura, how will you cope with HIS return?" Hinata asked. She had lost her childhood studder and become a strong minded woman in the blink of an eye.

"Like I'm supposed to care, I don't want to see him at all. He's nothing but a traitor and should be punished for treason." I said stubbornly.

"So, he did lose all the affection you had for him. Naruto told me that, but I just couldn't believe him. I mean, you loved him so much when he was here in the village so what happened? Is it all because he went with Orochimaru?"

"Yes, it is. Anyone who would go so low for power to kill his own brother is completely undeserving of my love." Hinata giggled.

"Naruto said you were very stubborn, I guess he was right. But I've only seen the happy side of you so I didn't know what you were like in these kinds of situations. Naruto really knows a lot about you, it kinda makes me jealous."

"He's your boyfriend, tell him to stop noticing other girls." I teased her. We laughed when we got to the Hokage's tower. We split up because she had to go find Naruto, who was always hiding somewhere in the tower, and I had to talk to Tsunade. I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Tsunade screamed. "Oh! Unless it's Sakura!" I sighed and walked inside. And unfortunately, I knew why she didn't want anyone to come inside. Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in a chair in front of Tsunade. "Good timing. You need to bring Uchiha to the hospital because his wound opened up again."

"What did you throw at him?" I asked, looking at her disheaveled office.

"The book wasn't even that heavy, and it hit him in his face, but he moved too quickly so his wound opened." She said innocently. I sighed, but it's not like he didn't deserve it, because he did. But really, how can she say book, her office looked like a tornado hit it, but I don't need her attitude today, whatever.

"Alright, come on." He got up and followed me. I left a mission report on her desk and walked out. When we were outside, I faced him. "The blood is leaking onto your clothes. I'll send Naruto to your house to get you more clothes."

"Hell no! I don't want that dobe in my house."

"Too bad." I put my hand on his shoulder and used my chakra to stop his bleeding. Then I made a few hand signs and we were in the hospital. (That's like Kakashi's smoke thing when he poofs in and out of places, except it's sakura petals and not smoke.)

"When did you learn to do that?" He said wide eyed.

"When you were sucking up to that snake." I snapped.

"Hn." He looked out the window of the hospital room.

"This is what I hate most about you. Hn, is not a word."

"Hn." Was he enjoying my torture? Did he have fun when he made me feel like ripping his head off?

"Whatever. Take off your shirt. I need to rewrap your bandages." He pulled his top off. The bandages were completely soaked with blood. I took the wet bandages off and tossed them into the garbage. I got a cloth and water bucket and wiped the blood off his body. He had a well toned chest, 6 pack. _Wow, he worked out a lot when he was away. No! Bad Sakura, don't think like that anymore, he's a bastard!_ _**Sure, that's what you say now.**_ _Damn it, I thought I got rid of you a long time ago!__** Get rid of me, impossible! You're stuck with me until you die.**__ Does suicide count?__** I don't know, read the manual.**_ I sighed.

I walked to the cabinet and got fresh bandages. I walked back to him and started to wrap them over the wound. "Sakura?" I looked up, he was staring intently at me.

"What is it now?" I asked rudely, no way was I gonna show him any respect.

"What did you do when I was gone?" He asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? I trained of course, and I became stronger. I passed all my exams and joined the Anbu."

"Why? Why did you want to become stronger?" I blushed when I remembered that it was all to bring him back to the village. I worked restlessly, not able to believe that I could do it, but I did, and now I was finally at the level where I felt like I had a chance to bring him back, and he just walks right into the village! He made me waste a lot of effort just for him, how could he make me waste those precious moments of my life like that!? I could have done so much more, like fall in love and get a boyfriend who would perpose to me when we were older.

"I wanted to become stronger because everyone else was getting better and stronger, I didn't want to be left behind." I lied easily. I had convinced myself already that that was the reason for all my work. _**But you do know it's not, because you LOVE him.**__ Don't make me hurt you.__** You can't, because I am you, and I am inside of you so you can't hurt me. **__Where the hell is this manual?!_

"Oh." I looked at him. He was still serious, but his face seemed kind of down, for some reason or another._** You hurt his feelings!**__ Be gone!_

"What's wrong, are you sad?" I was teasing him now. He looked into my face angrily. It surprised me for a second. "U-um. Shot, we need to put a shot to the wound to numb it. That should keep the pain away for a little while." I went to the table and got a clean needle. I filled it up and came back to him. I hadn't finished with the bandages, so the wound wasn't covered. I whiped the spot where I was going to put the needle and angled it.

It was a good thing I didn't push the needle in because in just a second, Sasuke threw it across the room and had my arm in a tight grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! You could have been seriously injured." I didn't have time to say anymore, because he had his lips pressed hard against mine.

It was probably 5 minutes before he let go. We were both hyperventilating, our breaths mixed together. "Liar." He smirked. "You got stronger for me." I blushed. "I knew it."

"Don't flatter yourself." I was being stubborn now. He chuckled before his mouth was on mine again.

Okay, it was corney, I know, but I was bored and I felt like writing something Naruto related. And for those who are wondering about my other Naruto Fanfic, As We Grow, yes I am still writing that. But as my note said, I'm taking a break from the story to finish up my other Twilight fanfic. Anywho, thanks for reading. Oh! And, F.Y.I. I will probably end up writing a bunch of little oneshots while I'm writing The Vampire Melody because sometimes I get so bored there's nothing else to do so I think about writing As We Grow but I remind myself "Oh yeah, my internet is off and I don't know where I left off. Oh well. I promise I'll make it up to those who have read the naruto fanfic. =)


End file.
